


farewell

by orphan_account



Series: because of you [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, MinWon - Freeform, Pain, lol bye, meanie, wongyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7262176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wonwoo knows he's never getting tired of him. (or so he thinks.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	farewell

**Author's Note:**

> still not good at writing summaries

meanie | 1273 words | highschool!au

“I was worried sick, Mingyu.”

Mingyu pretends he doesn’t hear Wonwoo as he sits down on their couch, feeling fatigue overcoming his system after staying inside his cousin’s bar for around five hours, dancing and grinding against the sea of people partying to Verbal Jint’s track list with hopes of trying to forget the past few days and the stress that’s slowly starting to erupt from him.

“You never answered any of my calls, and on top of that, you also didn’t reply to my texts earlier today.” Wonwoo sits on the carpeted floor, crossing his arms on his chest. “You make me worry so much I feel like my heart’s going to combust in worry everytime you-”

“Shut up, Wonwoo. I’m tired.” Mingyu closes his eyes, lifting his legs up so he can completely lie on the couch and Wonwoo stares at him blankly.

“Excuse me?”

Mingyu rests an arm on his face to cover his eyes. “I said shut up, will you? I’m not in the mood to argue with you right now.”

Wonwoo plays with the hem of his shirt, knowing it will be another two weeks of Mingyu giving him the cold shoulder just because he got jealous and he wasn’t able to control his anger a couple of nights ago. But it’s just too hard not to be jealous especially when your boyfriend’s the eyecandy of everyone in campus and you can’t do anything about it because no one knows you’re together.

_“So is this like, a secret relationship of some sort?” Wonwoo asks him as they make out behind the lockers after the ring bells, signaling the end of classes._

_“Yeah, something like that.” Mingyu holds him closer and Wonwoo knows he’s still lucky because the campus’ heartthrob will be going out with him. (Or not exactly going out since they can’t be seen together, and so he doesn’t know what to name their relationship so he settles with_ boyfriend _instead.)_

_“Why can’t anyone know, though?”_

_“Just because.” Mingyu shushes him with a kiss and Wonwoo never asks again._

Sometimes, it makes him wonder if hiding their relationship actually means giving Mingyu the power to still go out like he’s single. He told Wonwoo he’s committed to him, but he can’t even feel an ounce of security whenever they’re together. Sure, he comes home to Wonwoo’s arms after a long day at school; sure, he’s the one Mingyu loves (or does he even _love_ him?); sure, he’s the one holding Mingyu close as they sleep together in one bed. But does this even mean anything to Mingyu?

“Kindly get me my phone, I left it on the kitchen counter earlier while getting some water.” Mingyu tells him just as Wonwoo thinks he’s already fallen asleep. Just like the obedient boyfriend he is, he heads to the kitchen right away, spotting the black smartphone atop the jar of cookies. He unlocks it to check the time, but curiosity got to him and he swipes the screen to check the messages just in case Mingyu’s got someone that threatens Wonwoo's existence in his life.

He sees an unfamiliar name on top of the list, with all of Wonwoo's unread messages just below it, blaring with the color red and the number 47.

"Seungcheol?" Wonwoo tries to recall if Mingyu had told him anything related to a guy named Seungcheol but he doesn't remember anything that could give him a hint of the stranger.

He opens the conversation and almost drops the phone after reading the messages inside.

> _You were too heavy to bring upstairs to your apartment but still, I had a great time tonight. Thanks for the company._

> _When will we meet again?_

> _Oh yeah you're prolly asleep because I got you too drunk, didn't I? Sleep well, princess. Good night._

All the messages are from Mingyu. Wonwoo then realizes that after months of sleeping beside Mingyu, he's never told him, even once, any "good night" or "sleep well."

"My phone?" Mingyu shouts from the living room. Wonwoo drags himself back to Mingyu's side, handing the gadget over as if he's never seen anything. He sighs.

"I'm leaving." Wonwoo says out of the blue, waiting for Mingyu's response (and hoping he stops him), but the latter just nods.

"Go. Don't leave the door unlocked, 'kay."

He expects this kind of answer from Mingyu, just like how he usually does whenever Wonwoo tells him anything that happened in his day. Mingyu always sounds like he's not even interested in hearing his stories but he, on the other hand, gets angry when Wonwoo doesn't listen to him during their dinners together.

_"Mingyu is too selfish, Wonwoo. Why can't you leave him?"_

He remembers Soonyoung asking him one night while they were finishing their project. He doesn't bother answering his friend because he believes Mingyu is not selfish at all. He cooks food for the both of them, doesn't hog the blanket they're using, and he always keeps an eye on Wonwoo's schedule, asking him where he is and what he's doing. (Most of the time, when Mingyu asks and he says he's free, the guy always asks him to do errands. But he never complains as long as it's for Mingyu.) Mingyu is not selfish, he remembers telling himself, but that moment when Mingyu brushes him off like he's nothing, he wonders if he's been wrong all this time.

"I-" Wonwoo shakes his head, blinking over and over to stop himself from crying. "Okay."

He's done.

He packs his bag that night as quietly as he can, stuffing in all of his clothes that was previously neatly stacked beside Mingyu's. He gets his toothbrush from the bathroom's sink, his notebooks and study materials on their desk, the bear he got from Soonyoung on his birthday, and the dreamcatcher loosely hanging on the headboard of their bed. He tangles the strings and feathers around his hand, wishing he's doing the right thing.

Wonwoo's gaze lingers on the framed photo on the bedside table, a photo of him and Mingyu sitting side by side in their couch, smiling widely with their limbs strewn together. Mingyu took the photo with his phone that day as they were having a random Shrek marathon, and Wonwoo, being the sappy guy he is, decided to have it printed so they could display it on their room.

He wonders when the hell everything started going down, or if this was all bound to end even from the beginning.

Wonwoo leaves a small note on their fridge, kissing Mingyu on the forehead when he sees him finally snoring on their couch, and he trudges out of their apartment and out of Mingyu's life, not forgetting to lock the door just like what Mingyu told him to do.

Maybe Mingyu would wake up the next morning and see the note and probably cry, or maybe he'll just shrug it off and continue with his life as usual, but Wonwoo wishes Mingyu to still have a happy life even without him; and when he boards the cab he hailed along the street where their apartment complex is, he stares out the window with a lighter heart, having high hopes that he won't be hurting anymore after this.

(Mingyu wakes up the next morning with a blaring headache, calling out for Wonwoo's name. He waits for someone to answer him back, but it never comes. He then sees the note on the fridge after standing up to get himself some aspirin to ease the pain.)

(And indeed, he cries. But the aspirin isn't enough to take this kind of pain away.)


End file.
